Your Oil Is My Honey!
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: Bumblebee surprises Sam with a knowledge about human sexual practices learned through the internet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**"Your Oil Is My Honey!"** by **Abraxas** 2009-08-22

It was the middle of the night. The rest of the Cybertronians, Decepticon and Autobot alike, were another world away. The army, too, returned to state of normalcy and vanished. The whole, entire neighborhood was quiet - even dogs and cats did not make a sound. And, the best part of all, the parents were asleep!

Sam lay naked atop the floor of the garage.

Bumblebee, transformed out of the shape of a Camaro, crawled with knees and elbows toward the boy. Silently. Gently. Displaying the agility of a cat, a remarkable feat given its weight and size, the autobot reached and covered the human - metal arms hugged flesh arms, heads met brow to brow, chests brushed against chests.

Sam did not feel his friend's impressive heft only warmth - and love! He grasped the robot, holding onto the sides of its head, bringing it closer and closer. He peeled back the armored face plate and revealed the face itself. Two glowing blue eyes that stared conveying emotion that could be only awe. Shapes, composed of vents, that suggested the profile of a mouth. He stroked the cheek out of which gushed a steady stream of air. Then, bringing the machine's head - and the body attached to it - yet closer, he locked his lips with its vents.

Bumblebee stroked the skin of his human, tenderly, with the tickle of a feather though the tips of his fingers were metal.

A minute of kissing later and the boy stopped to catch his breath while the machine continued its massage.

"The way you kiss me, Sam, it makes me feel alive," Bumblebee confessed.

"Oh, you, you," he stammered and blushed, adding: "I want to kiss you forever and ever, Bee."

"I want to give you a present," the autobot said.

"Oh? A present?" the human asked a bit confused.

"Yes," he said, rubbing his metal face against the teen's soft, hairless belly. "I want you to understand how good you make me feel."

The autobot removed the cap blocking those vents that outlined a mouth - a perfect, circular hole was revealed under it.

The boy reached into the space and felt about its rim. Its edge was coated with oil. He brought his fingers onto his lips and tasted the dew.

Bumblebee's oil always possessed a unique, sweet flavor - almost like honey - and Sam always wondered how it got to be that way.

"Trust me?" the machine asked.

"Yes," the teen replied without hesitation. Kissing his friend between its eyes, he whispered: "Always."

Bumblebee's engine revved. He crawled back a bit just enough that his face was level with the boy's penis. Without using his hands and fingers, turning his head round and round, he found a trajectory and lowered his head such that the human's erection fit right into his mouth-vent-hole.

"You can do that? You can really really do that? Oh, god, Bee - you are so awesome!"

"Yes, Sam, I got it out of the internet."

A sound, like the hum of a sharpener when fed a pencil, reverberated through Bumblebee's head. Sam did not know what to think - the shock of it was unexpected - his erection softened, however, as soon as the sound muffled he relaxed. A stream of air was sucked between his shaft and the insides of the hole. The hole itself squeezed until his erection returned.

As if engineered that way the boy fit snugly inside the mouth of the autobot.

The vent leaked oil that trickled along what was left, un-engulfed, of his penis. The sensation of the air brushing along his skin mixed with the oil's wet and hot texture and the head's rhythmic up and down motion to produce a torrent of pleasure he did not dare imagine as possible. He loved his car and thanked every god by name their paths crossed.

"O - M - G!" he struggled to speak between fits of gasping. "You got this just by looking at pictures?" he asked biting his lip.

"I found a guide to fellatio," Bumblebee explained - his voice and his mouth were disconnected. "Is it working, Sam?"

"Oh, god, yes!" He tensed and exhaled squeezing the last drop of air out of his lungs. "Bee - oh, Bee, oh my god, Bee!"

Bumblebee worked on Sam's penis relentlessly like a robot. The sound of oil slurping and dripping filled the garage. That thick, onyx syrup poured onto the boy's erection and bathed the area between his legs. They struggled to keep quiet but it was a very lost cause.

Sam wanted to cry Bumblebee's name at the top of his lungs as the juices that churned to boil inside of his sack raced to erupt out of his body. A few moans and groans. A teary-eyed whimper. Frustration reduced the excitement to its absolute vocal minimum.

But the autobot's stroking only got more and more furious as time passed. The sucking, too, got intense. And the inside of Bumblebee's hole spasmed with waves that crawled up and down against Sam's erection.

"Oh, god, you are so good to me! Oh, no one takes care of me like Bumblebeeee!"

With a shriek - muffled by a finger - and a shudder from head to toe, Sam exploded inside of Bumblebee's head. The sucking stopped. The stroking continued then eased then ended. Until the last drop of cum was milked. The penis came out of mouth with a wet, sloppy pop.

"Bee, oh, Bee..."

The autobot looked up, eyes beaming a bright day-like blue, spunk oozing like a web of drool, through its armor.

**END**


End file.
